1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of subsurface Earth exploration using seismic and electromagnetic survey data. More specifically, the invention is related to methods for using seismic and electromagnetic data that have been correlated to subsurface well data to provide estimates of reservoir properties in locations separated from the location of the well data.
2. Background Art
Seismic exploration for oil and gas is performed by use of a source of seismic energy and the reception of the energy generated by the source by an array of seismic detectors. On land, the source of seismic energy may be a high explosive charge or another energy source having the capacity to deliver a series of impacts or mechanical vibrations to the Earth's surface. Elastic waves generated by these sources travel downwardly into the Earth's subsurface and are reflected back from strata boundaries and reach the surface of the earth at varying intervals of time, depending on the distance traveled and the characteristics of the subsurface traversed. These returning waves are detected by the sensors, which function to transduce such waves into representative electrical or optical signals. The detected signals are recorded for later processing using digital computers. Typically, an array of sensors is deployed along a line to form a series of detection locations. More recently, seismic surveys are conducted with sensors and sources laid out in generally rectangular grids covering an area of interest, rather than along a single line, to enable construction of three dimensional views of reflector positions over wide areas. Normally, signals from sensors located at varying distances from the source are added together during processing to produce “stacked” seismic traces. In marine seismic surveys, the source of seismic energy is typically air guns. Marine seismic surveys typically employ a plurality of sources and/or a plurality of streamer cables, in which seismic sensors are mounted, to gather three dimensional data.
Initially, seismic traces were used simply for ascertaining formation structure. However, in 1979, Taner et al. published the work “Complex Seismic Trace Analysis”, Geophysics, Volume 44, pp. 1041-1063, and exploration geophysicists have subsequently developed a plurality of time-series transformations of seismic traces to obtain a variety of characteristics that describe the traces, which are generally referred to as “attributes”. Attributes may be computed prestack or poststack. Poststack attributes include reflection intensity, instantaneous frequency, reflection heterogeneity, acoustic impedance, velocity, dip, depth and azimuth. Prestack attributes include moveout parameters such as amplitude-versus-offset (“AVO”), and interval and average velocities.
It has been observed that specific seismic attributes are related to specific subsurface properties. For example, acoustic impedance may be related to porosity. Other subsurface properties appear to be related to other seismic attributes, but it may be unclear what the relationship is, as local factors may affect the data in unexpected ways.
It is well known to use well logs, such as wireline well logs, and data from core samples extracted from wellbores, to accurately determine petrophysical properties of subterranean formations penetrated by the wellbores. Petrophysical properties of subterranean formations which can be obtained from well logging or core sample operations include lithological composition, porosity, and water or hydrocarbon saturation. This information is valuable for determining the presence and extent of hydrocarbons in the area of interest. However, the portion of subsurface formations which can be measured by such well log and core data is limited in areal extent, e.g. to about six to twelve inches around the borehole from which the measurements were taken, and the petrophysical properties of a subterranean formation can vary widely in the interwell locations.
Synthetic seismic traces may be generated from well log data, typically from sonic and formation density logs. As used herein a synthetic seismic trace is an artificial seismic signal developed mathematically from a model of subsurface strata and an assumed signal source. A synthetic seismic trace is useful for demonstrating the form that a real seismic trace should take in response to the geologic conditions near the well.
Frequently, both well logging data and seismic data are available for a region of the earth which includes a subsurface region of interest. Core data may also be available. Typically, the well log data and, if available, the core data, are utilized for constructing a detailed log, or column, of subsurface properties. The seismic data, which includes data gathered in the interwell region of interest, is then utilized to estimate the structure of the subsurface formation extending between well locations. Subsurface formation property mapping, however, is typically based solely on the wireline log and core sample data. More recently, however, a number of proposals have been made for using seismic data gathered from the interwell region to improve the estimation of formation properties in the interwell region.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,185, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a system for generating an estimate of lithological characteristics of a region of the earth's subsurface. A correlation is generated between attributes of synthetic seismic data calculated from log data from at least one wellbore penetrating said region and lithological information from said at least one wellbore. The correlation is then applied to recorded seismic data from the region of the earth's subsurface to generate the estimate.
Electromagnetic geophysical surveying known in the art includes “controlled source” electromagnetic surveying. Controlled source electromagnetic surveying includes imparting an electric field or a magnetic field into the Earth formations, those formations being below the sea floor in marine surveys, and measuring electric field amplitude and/or amplitude of magnetic fields by measuring voltages induced in electrodes, antennas and/or interrogating magnetometers disposed at the Earth's surface, or on or above the sea floor. The electric and/or magnetic fields are induced in response to the electric field and/or magnetic field imparted into the Earth's subsurface, and inferences about the spatial distribution of conductivity of the Earth's subsurface are made from recordings of the induced electric and/or magnetic fields.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/232917 relates to a method of mapping subsurface resistivity contrasts by making multichannel transient electromagnetic (“MTEM”) measurements on or near the Earth's surface using at least one source, receiving means for measuring the system response and at least one receiver for measuring the resultant earth response. All signals from each source-receiver pair are processed to recover the corresponding electromagnetic impulse response of the earth and such impulse responses, or any transformation of such impulse responses, are displayed to create a subsurface representation of resistivity contrasts. The system and method enable subsurface fluid deposits to be located and identified and the movement of such fluids to be monitored.